


Mystery for Musing

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9959597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka thinks about the impression she had.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild Harp Slung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353351) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



> Poking at B_Radley's universe again.

Why, now? How, even?

The Togruta, former Jedi and current freedom fighter, tried not to dwell on that flicker of green and gold, overlaid with purple. 

He had to be dead. _Baa'je_. Clan master, teacher, friend, huntbrother… that was what those colors meant to her.

The woman tried to find a more comfortable position, wanting, for just that moment, to be able to curl up small like she had when she was younger. Her injuries precluded even the attempt, and thinking of being that youngling again just reinforced her circular thoughts.

Why had she seen and felt a dead man?


End file.
